Uma visita Inesperada
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: O que uma visita pode fazer no meio de uma briga?
1. Chapter 1

_Uma visita inesperada._

Sara e Grissom já estavam casados á seis meses, os dois conseguiram trabalhar no mesmo turno, pois os dois demonstraram por serem profissionais em dois anos de namoro, no princípio Conrad não queria aceitar, mas o xerife concordou com Grissom.

Mas quem disse que a vida de casado era fácil?

- Grissom eu não quero. – Disse ela visivelmente irritada.

- Amor... Você está tão perfumada. – Disse ele mordiscando a orelha da sua esposa.

- Gilbert. – Repreendeu-o.

Ele a soltou com raiva. – Mas que droga Sara.

- Grissom eu estou ocupada, eu não posso agora. – Disse ele tentando se explicar.

- VOCÊ NUNCA QUER, MAS QUE DROGA SIDLE, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER O QUE EU QUERO, SÓ MAIS UMA VEZ? – Disse ele se alterando.

- QUER DIZER QUE AGORA EU SOU SIDLE? NÃO SOU MAIS A Senhora GRISSOM? VOCÊ TEM QUE ENTENDER QUE EU NÃO VOU ESTAR DISPONIVEL SEMPRE QUE QUISER.

- TALVEZ EU DEVESSE PROCURAR UMA QUE ESTEJA DISPONIVEL. – Disse sem pensar.

- VAI E FIQUE POR LÁ. – Saiu em direção ao quarto do casal, ele pegou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa e se foi.

Sara estava chorando de raiva, tudo que estava em sua frente podia se ver arremessados pela parede, ela socava a porta, tudo isso para descarregar a sua frustração. Por fim acabou adormecendo, não era um dos seus melhores sonhos, pois acabará sonhando novamente com as idas ao hospital, gritos e tudo mais...


	2. Chapter 2

No laboratório.

Todos estavam na sala de descanso á espera de Grissom. Nick e Greg faziam mais uma das suas apostas, Warrick e Catherine faziam caricias e conversavam e Sara lia uma revista de óculos escuros para esconder os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e luvas para ninguém ver os pequenos machucados de suas mãos.

- O que você acha Sarinha? – Disse Greg tirando ela de sua concentração.

- Desculpa Greg eu não prestei atenção. – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu e o Nick fizemos uma aposta, a Terri Miller vai voltar a trabalhar no turno da noite, eu apostei que ela vai dar em cima do Grissom de novo e o Nick apostou que não, Quem você acha que vai ganhar? – Nessa hora Nick deu uma pisada no pé de Greg sem nenhuma discrição.

Ai! – Lamentou ele, Nick apontou para Sara e quando se virou para vê-la, podia ver sua pele branca agora pálida e seu rosto se tornando nada agradável.

- Você não sabe ficar quieto? – Sussurrou ele para o loiro.

- Bom dia pessoal, Nick um assassinato no Cassino _Center Norte, _Greg e Warrick uma explosão em um super mercado, Cath e eu um corpo encontrado em sua própria casa e Sara um corpo no deserto, boa sorte para todos.

Sara foi a primeira se levantarpegou o relatório e se foi,Nick foi o próximo e depois foi a vez de Warrick e o Greg no seu calcanhar, só sobrou Cath e Grissom.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse ela com uma voz nada animadora.

- Nada. – Disse se sentando na poltrona.

- Eu entendi dos óculos escuros, mas não das luvas, você poderia me explicar isso? – Disse ela ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Nós brigamos e eu sai de casa e não voltei mais. – Disse com um suspiro. – O que aconteceu depois com ela eu não sei.

- Vamos ver se entendi. – Disse segurando a raiva. - Vocês brigam você vai embora e não volta para casa, ela chega de óculos escuros e luvas e você não suspeita de nada? Sabe que eu acho? Você está deixando a sua felicidade por uma briga, e o seu erro foi abandoná-la, imagina o que ela está pensando agora.

- OLHA A MINHA É VIDA, POR QUE NÃO CUIDA DA SUA. – Saiu irritado.

Sara estava no deserto analisando o local do crime, apenas um policial guardava o local. Ela estava tão focada no seu trabalho que nem percebeu que um homem encapuzado tinha deixado o policial a locaute e agora estava atrás dela.

Cath estava analisando o banheiro e o Grissom estava analisando o cômodo o qual foi a cena de crime. Quando.


	3. Chapter 3

- Grissom. – Disse sem olhar o ID do celular.

- Gil é o Jim, temos um problema. – Disse calmamente. – Preciso de você no deserto e Catherine no hospital.

- Deserto? – Disse confuso.

– Sem mais perguntas eu quero você aqui o mais rápido possível. – Desligou.

Grissom estava indo em direção ao lugar exato que Jim havia lhe passado por mensagem, ele estava muito atordoado aquele lugar não era estranho.

No Hospital.

- Eu sou Catherine Willows da criminalística. – Disse mostrando a sua identidade.

- Oh, sim quarto numero 122 primeiro andar. – Sorriu a enfermeira.

- Obrigada.

No Deserto.

- Jim você que me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Disse Gil irritado.

- Esse era a cena que Sara estava analisando, quando aparentemente o assassino voltou. – Disse tomando um espaço seguro de Grissom.

Gil ao ouvir isso congelou, seu coração acelerou, e seu rosto tomou uma afeição de susto.

- Como ela está? Onde estava o policial? Conseguiram encontrar quem fez isso? – Disse ele rapidamente.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Ela e o policial que estava de vigia estão no hospital apenas para alguns exames, pois ele acertou - os na cabeça, eu estava preocupado com Sara por que era para ele ter voltado a uma hora, eu entrei em contato com a viatura, mas ninguém respondeu achei estranho e vim conferir pessoalmente, quando encontrei ambos a Sara e o policial desmaiados.

- Por que ele atacaria os dois? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Jim.

- Roubo, algumas coisas estão faltando como o Kit da Sara, os revolveres e outras coisas. – Disse ele olhando em volta.

No Hospital.

- Sara? – Se assustou Cath ao ver a amiga sentada na cama de hospital.

- Oi Cath! – Deu um fraco sorriso.

- Jim me disse que deveria colher um depoimento, mas não sabia que se tratava de você. – Disse colocando o seu kit ao lado da cama.


	4. Chapter 4

- O Assassino voltou enquanto eu estava analisando a cena de crime, e tudo ficou escuro, eu foi acordar aqui no hospital. – Disse ele relatando os fatos.

- Você está bem? – Disse ela reparando algo estranho nas ambas as mãos de Sara. – O que foi isso Sara?

- Nada! – Tratou de esconder rapidamente.

- Você não está tentando mentir para mim mocinha. – Reprovou-a com o olhar.

- você já pegou o meu depoimento, o Nick está vindo me buscar. – Disse saindo da cama.

- Foi o Grissom que fez isso com você – Sara parou derrepente.

- Não Cath, não foi ele, fui eu! – E saiu.

...

- Muito obrigada por vim me buscar Nick. – Disse ela dentro do carro.

- Amigos são para essas coisas Sar. – Disse ele voltando a sua atenção para a estrada. – Então por que você não passa um tempo em casa até resolver toda essa historia com Grissom?

- Eu não posso, uma amiga virá passar algum tempo comigo e não vou deixa - lá em sua casa. – Disse com um olhar nada discreto.

- Você acha que sou um tarado? – Fez ele a sua cara de perplexidade. – Não seria ruim ficar com duas mulheres em casa.

- Nicolas Stokes!

- Eu sei Sara, só estou brincando. – Disse estacionando o carro. – Você não quer que eu entre com você?

- Não precisa, eu vou estar bem. – Disse saindo do carro. – E muito obrigada pela carona.

- Disponha. – E se foi.

...

No Laboratório

- Como ela está? – Disse Grissom quando viu Cath entrar em seu escritório.

- Desculpa, mas não é da sua conta. – Disse no mesmo tom de voz que ele usou na outra discussão. – Eu vim te trazer os relatórios! – E se foi.

- Cath volta. – Gritou ele, mas era tarde.

Ele sabia que estava errado, mas em sua mente se formava a seguinte frase: - Pedir desculpas é para fracos, você é homem, nunca erra apenas é mal interpretado!

Mas o coração estava guardados todos os medos, ela poderia ter sido morta, violentada, esfaqueada e etc...


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom voltou para casa, ele não saberia a sua reação ao ver Sara e nem a dela quando o visse. Com cuidado abriu a porta não viu ninguém, mas ele sabia que ela estava em casa por causa da sua bolsa em cima do sofá, então ele foi até o quarto e viu uma coberta, um lençol, um travesseiro, sua escova, roupas e em cima de toda essa pilha estava escrito.

_Aqui tem tudo para você dormir no sofá, e roupas também. Eu já estou dormindo amanhã irei cedo buscar Amy no aeroporto então quando sair eu não estarei._

_Sara SIDLE._

- Droga! – Resmungou baixinho, Amy era uma amiga antiga da faculdade de Sara vamos dizer uma louca amiga de faculdade da Sara.

FLASHBACK

Sara estava conversando deitada na cama com sua amiga que se encontrava no banheiro.

- Ele gostou de você – Disse Amy do banheiro.

- Besteira ele é apenas um professor. – Disse Sara mordendo o lábio inferior de sua boca.

- Sei. O professor mais bonito de toda a faculdade está caidinho por você e eu não acredito que não notou. – Disse perplexa. – Sara quer um conselho? Chama ele para vir aqui no seu dormitório e enche ele de beijos. Aproveita menina, não é todo dia que um nerd gatão dá em cima de CDF'S considerados não existentes.

- Você acha que eu iria trazer ele para o nosso dormitório? – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- E por que não? Eu tenho um encontro hoje e o quarto vai ficar só para você. Por que não chamar o Sr. Charmoso para dar uns pega nele? – Amy foi até ao lado de Sara e disse. – Olha, se eu estivesse apaixonada por um cara como ele eu já teria "Usado e Abusado" dele. Você não tem nada a perder.

Sara deu risada das palavras da amiga.

- Eu já estou atrasada Tchau! – Disse ele saindo quando em frente da porta. – Sr Professor que honra.

- Oi Amy a Sara está? – Disse ligeiramente medroso.

- Sim está. – Ela virou a cabeça para dentro do dormitório. – SARA o seu namorado está aqui.

- Namorado? – Disse Gris levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Quem sabe um dia. – Deu ela uma piscadela. – Eu já estou indo, estou atrasada. – Quando ela estava no meio do corredor se virou e disse – Aproveite bem, pois só volto amanhã na hora do almoço. – E saiu.

- Professor Grissom? – Disse Sara na porta.

- Olá Sara posso entrar? – Disse ele admirando a beleza dela.

- Claro!. – E a porta se fechou.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ele voltou a realidade quando ouviu o chuveiro do banheiro do lado de dentro do quarto ser aberto.

- Parece que vamos ter uma grande semana. – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

No dia seguinte Sara acordou bem cedo, mais cedo do que pretendia, pois não queria se esbarrar com Grissom, que apesar roncava que nem um porco cansado.

**Cap dedicado á Naty... **


	6. Chapter 6

Sara estava sentada na área de desembarque do aeroporto de Las Vegas.

- Gente, como o NERD Gatão fez bem para você! – Era a voz de Amy.

- AMY! – Abraçou a amiga.

- Espero que não se importe. – Disse apontando para uma menina de 14 anos atrás de si.

Amenina parecia não gostar da cidade, ela estava com uma pequena bolsa vermelha, rasteira marrom, saia cintura alta um pouco em cima dos joelhos também vermelha, uma blusa manga longa branca, fone de ouvidos e mexendo no celular.

- Eu escutei isso dona Amy. – Disse a menina sem tirar os olhos de seu aparelho celular.

- Sar essa é a minha filha. Filha tira esse fone e fale com a Sara. – Disse Amy.

A menina obedeceu meio contragosto. – Olá Sara eu sou Melissa.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Mel. – Após Sara falar a menina voltou aos fones e ao celular.

- Adolescência! – Simplesmente disse Amy.

No Laboratório.

- Grissom o que faz aqui 12 horas mais cedo? Hora extra? – Disse Rick ao encontrá-lo no corredor.

- Eu quero terminar toda aquela papelada. – Disse sem parar para olhar no rosto do amigo.

Cinco minutos mais tarde.

- Pode entrar!

- Eu trouxe dois copos de café lenços de nariz. – Disse Warrick entrando no escritório de Grissom. – Agora pode me contar a verdade.

- Eu e Sara estamos em crise no casamento, a amiga da Sara está vindo para passar alguns dias em casa.

- Eu vejo que você não gosta dessa "Amiga" – Disse Rick rindo.

- Não é isso é que... Ela é meio estranha. – Disse ele sem achar as palavras certas.

- Como assim "estranha"...?

- Ela é doida, louca, biruta, e não é esse tipo de doida igual à Cath e nem ao Greg, para você ter idéia ela está acima do extremo. – Disse desabafando.

- Nossa pior que a Cath e o Greg, amigo você precisa de ajuda.

- Obrigado, saiba que você está me ajudando muito. – Disse dando um giro em sua poltrona.


	7. Chapter 7

Em Casa.

- Nossa amiga que casarão! – Disse Amy – O que você acha de morássemos em uma casa dessa Mel?

- Só sei de uma coisa, eu não iria arrumar tudo isso não. – Disse em negação. – Sara como você consegue deixar essa casa impecável?

- O Gil me ajuda. – Disse rápida.

- Sorte sua por que em casa a mamãe é um terror na arrumação. – Começou a dar risada. – Você precisa ver ela lavando a louça. – kkkkk...

- Já chega Melissa, leva as malas para cima. Agora! – Disse autoritária.

- Agente nem sabe aonde vamos dormir. – Balançou os ombros.

- Tem um quarto a segunda esquerda são todo de vocês.

- Achando melhor é melhor eu ir levar as malas, estou cansada vou tomar um banho e descer logo. – Disse Amy.

- Não liga não ela é doida assim mesmo. – Sussurrou a menina.

- Você quer comer algo ou assistir alguma coisa? – Disse Sar hospitaleira. – Essa será a sua casa por alguns dias.

- Se não se importar eu vou me sentar no quintal. Eu posso?

- Fique a vontade. – E lá se foi a menina.

Algumas horas depois.

- Sara nós já dissemos pode ir. – Disse Amy pela milésima vez.

- Mas eu não acho certo eu ir trabalhar e deixar vocês aqui.

- Nós somos bem grandinhas, bom, eu pelo menos. – Disse Mel olhando para a mãe que essa mostrou a língua.

- Está bem. – Disse Sar por fim. – O meu telefone está na geladeira e do Grissom também, tem dinheiro na mesa para a pizza, chegaremos junto com o sol.

No Lab.

Grissom estava distribuindo os casos do dia quando.

- Grissom. – Respondeu o chamado do seu celular.

- É assim que você recebe uma visita tão querida? Sem ao menos estar em casa para recebê-la? – Dizia Amy na outra linha.

- Boa Noite para você também. – Disse com um suspiro. – E eu estava trabalhando.

- Eu pensei que você trabalhava de noite não de dia. Mas vamos deixar isso para mais tarde e ai como estão as coisas?

- Eu estou no meio do meu trabalho Amy. – Quando Sara ouviu Grissom falar Amy correu para perto dele. – Está tudo bem com elas?

- Elas? – ele repetiu sem perceber.

- Amy e a filha. – Respondeu.

- _Ótimo como se duas não bastasse. – Pensou ele._


	8. Chapter 8

- Eu vejo que a Sara está ai, fala pra ela que a pizza de Las Vegas é muito cara, então compramos um bolo na padaria. – Tagarelava ela.

- Mãe deixa ele trabalhar. – Dizia uma voz um pouco distante do telefone.

- Para de ser chata Mel. – Reclamava Amy.

Grissom tampou o celular e se virou para Sara.

- Ela quer falar com você. – E deu para ela.

- Eu é que sou a sua mãe, então para de me dar sermões. – Gritava Amy.

AMY. – Gritou Sara no telefone. – O que é de tão importante?

- Ah! Oi sara, nada não eu só queria conversar com o Grissom.

Sara desligou o celular e devolveu para Grissom, todos na sala olhavam para eles, Grissom apenas disse. – Visitas sozinhas em casa.

Mais tarde.

Sara estava evitando Grissom ao máximo, então quando acabou o turno, ela veio direto para casa sem ao menos esperar por ele.

- AAAAA... – Sara mal abriu a porta e já ouviu o grito, correu até a sala.

- O que aconteceu? - Disse ofegante.

- Desliga, desliga... – Repetia Amy com ambas às mãos tampando os olhos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Disse agora confusa.

- Filme de terror. – Disse Melissa desligando a TV.

- É... Ah... Oi Sara. – Disse Amy se recompondo. – Nem percebi que você estava aqui.

- Mas os vizinhos sabem que você esta aqui. Eu não acredito que as duas passaram a noite toda acordadas?

- TV por Assinatura. A culpa é sua, dia de quinta a noite passa um filme bom um atrás do outro. – Disse ela.

- Estou vendo, então por que não ligamos a TV e terminamos de ver aquele filme que vocês estavam vendo. – Disse Sara levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Disse ela se levantando. – Me bateu um sono.

- Que pena. – Disse Sara.

- Mel venha vamos subir, já está na hora.

- Está bem, até mais tarde Sar.


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom chegou alguns minutos depois que todas foram dormir, ele caminhou devagar para não acordar ninguém.

- Oi você deve ser o Grissom. – Disse uma menina na cozinha de cabelos castanhos.

- Sim e você deve ser a filha da Amy. – Disse ele.

- Não se preocupe Sr Grissom não sou igual a minha mãe, meu nome é Melissa. – Disse passando por ele com um copo de água nas mãos. – Apesar o quarto da Sara está destrancada. – E desapareceu na escuridão.

Grissom ficou estático, se recuperou e subiu. Chegando ao quarto viu Sara dormindo tranquilamente foi tomar um banho e devagar se aninhou ao lado dela.

No meio da noite Sara teve outro pesadelo acordou ofegante e toda suada, ela passou a mão pelo rosto e viu que Grissom estava ao seu lado, de algum modo ela se sentiu protegida e de outro magoada, ela resolveu voltar a dormir, mas virada cara a cara com ele, pois essa era sua tradição depois de um pesadelo assim eles não voltavam, essa tradição começou de pois do casamento com Grissom.

Perto da hora do almoço sara acordou viu que Grissom ainda estava dormindo, pois fizera hora extra. Colocou seu roupão e foi para a cozinha quando escutou.

- Por que não colocamos no lava louça? – Perguntou Amy.

- Porque o lava louças não limpa louças pesadas, essas panelas você vai ter que lavar na mão mesmo. – Disse a filha. – E nem pense em esconder de baixo da pia ou colocar água para falar que está de molho**. (NT: Eu já fiz muito isso)**

- Mas eu só fiz isso uma vez. – Disse balançando os ombros.

- Uma vez a cada semana. – Retrucou a menina.

Sara decidiu entrar. – Sua mãe faz isso á muito tempo Mel.

- Você também? – Disse chateada. – Eu não tenho culpa se não nasci para arrumar a casa.

- Para que você nasceu então?

- Para ser a segunda professora de física e química mais capacitada deste país. – Amy encheu o peito de orgulho.

- Você tem razão. – Disse Sara.

Todos estavam ao redor da mesa almoçando inclusive Grissom.

- Eu estou super curiosa por uma coisa. – Disse Amy.

- Mamãe nem pensar. – Disse a filha a reprovando com o olhar.


	10. Chapter 10

- Agora eu é que estou curiosa. – Disse Sara prestando atenção em sua amiga.

- Nós sabemos que vocês estão brigados, mas por que ele dormiu no sofá? Se a casa é enorme e tem quarto para um batalhão de gente ou filhos se preferirem.

Grissom quase se engasgou com a salada. – Como... Como... Você sabe?

- A Sara não foi à única á estar naquela palestra Grissom. E apesar quando chegamos tinha coberta, lençol e um travesseiro em cima do sofá, dobrados. – Disse Amy cruzando as mãos.

- Por favor, não respondam se não ela vai parar de fazer mais e mais perguntas. – disse a filha.

Grissom e Sara não pretendiam responder por isso ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

- Olha se vocês estiverem em crise de casamento nós poderíamos ficar em um hotel ou coisa parecida. – Disse Amy.

Não é um problema nosso não de vocês, podem ficar. – Disse Sara sorrindo.

Grissom olhou para Sara com as sobrancelhas erguidas_. – Oh! Sara Não, deixa ela irem para um hotel. – Isso é o que seu olha queria dizer._

Sara olhou para Grissom_. – O que queria que eu fizesse? Ela é a minha amiga eu não vou deixá-la solta, ainda mais em Vegas. (Toda essa conversa só nos olhares)_

Ele a deu um outro olha. _– Por Favor._ – Por fim ele suspirou, ela venceu.

- Sabe esses olhares são bem legais aonde vocês aprenderam? – Disse Amy distraída.

- É... Mãe você e a Sara vão sair hoje não é? – Disse Mel tentando mudar de assunto, pois estava ficando desconfortável.

- Sim eu já ia me esquecendo. – Disse Amy olhando para os pés. – Preciso de novos pares de sapatos.

Um mês atrás Ecklie adotou outro tipo de folga semanal, duas pessoas de cada equipe podem tirar um dia de folga, mas como Sara e Grissom havia um relacionamento não podiam tirar nos mesmo dia, ordem do Xerife diz Ecklie. Mas também foi adotado ás folgas coletiva de toda equipe uma vez por mês. Hoje era o dia de Sara e Nick.

- Falando nisso vamos ter que achar alguém para ficar com a Melissa. – Disse Sara.

- Eu não preciso de baba, eu já sou bem madura. – Retrucou a menina.

- Eu já vi de tudo nessa cidade, coisas acontecem que qualquer um, principalmente em Vegas.

- O Grissom podia me levar para o Laboratório. – Disse ela olhando para Grissom que pela segunda vez se engasgou junto com Amy.


	11. Chapter 11

- NEM PENSAR. – Disseram os dois juntos. Mel esperava essa reação de Grissom, mas não da sua mãe.

- É... Uhm... O Grissom tem muito trabalho para fazer e não tem tempo para cuidar de você. – Se explicou ela.

- Eu quero ser legista, e essa vai ser a oportunidade perfeita. Eu prometo que não vou arranjar problemas, vou ficar o tempo todo na sala do legista, por favor! – Seus olhos castanhos suplicavam.

_- Vencido outra vez. – Pensou Gil com um suspiro._

- Me Desculpe Mel, mas não. – Disse Amy Firme.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntou confusa, sua mãe a estava escondendo algo.

- Por que... ahm... Eu já disse o porquê. – Ela tinha as suas razões para não deixar sua filha ir.

- Deixe a menina ir Amy, o laboratório treina muita gente por ano, quem sabe ela possa trabalhar conosco mais no futuro.

Contraída Amy deixou.

No Carro.

- Então Mel onde está o seu pai? – Perguntou com os olhos fixos na estrada.

- Ele morreu alguns meses antes de eu nascer. – Disse com os olhos baixos.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia. – Disse ele arrependido.

- Não se preocupe eu não o conheci, então... – Balançou os ombros. – Eu queria saber de uma coisa. – Disse ela mudando de assunto.

- Pode falar. – Disse distraído.

- Por que eu tenho que ir no banco de trás do carro? E não na frente?

- Segurança. – Foi o que simplesmente ele disse.


	12. Chapter 12

- Mas no banco da frente tem cinto de Segurança. – Disse Mel.

- Isso não vem ao caso! – Suspirou.

- Como não VEM AO CASO? – Disse imitando o tom de voz dele.

- Você não é louca como a sua mãe, mas é bem chatinha como ela. – Disse já se irritando.

- Pois é! Tal mãe tal filha. – Disse mostrando língua. – E você quando é que vai ter os seus?

- Meus? – Disse desentendido.

- Seus filhos. – Disse sem paciência.

- Eu estou muito velho para ter filhos. – Suspirou.

- Uhm... A Sara deve ter ficado chateada.

Grissom a olhou pelo retrovisor.

- A minha mãe disse que a Sara sempre queria ter filhos, construir a sua própria família.

_- Por que ela nunca me contou? – Pensava ele._

No Shopping.

- Olha só essa roupa, ela fica perfeita em você. – Disse Amy animada.

- Amy eu sou casada não uma adolescente. – Disse ela olhando com uma cara feia para uma mini saia.

- Tem razão, mas olha aquele vestido. Vem. – Disse ela puxando Sara para dentro da loja.

- Ele é realmente lindo. – Disse Amy tomando o seu sorvete.

- Eu não acredito que comprei aquele vestido. – Disse Sara.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas o vestido ainda continua lindo. – Disse rindo.

- Sara?No shopping? Vai chover canivete – Disse um homem por de trás das moças.

- Nick! – Disse abraçando o amigo. – Essa é a minha amiga Amy.

- Oi eu sou Amy Brankofer. – Disse estendendo a mão para o comprimento.

- Eu sou Nicolas Stokes, prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse ele gentil beijando a costa da mão dela. Sara discretamente soltou uma risada.

- O prazer é todo meu pode deixar. – Disse Amy corada.

- Ahm... Então Nick o que faz aqui? – Disse Sara cortando o clima.

- Eu que deveria perguntar, pensei que não gostasse de shoppings ainda mais fazer compras. – Disse cruzando os braços.


	13. Chapter 13

- e não gosto, mas ela me obrigou.

- Eu? – Se fez de desentendida.

- Sim você. – Disse com um olhar severo.

No laboratório.

Grissom entrava no laboratório com Melissa ao seu calcanhar.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Grissom. – Cumprimentou Judy a recepcionista.

- Boa tarde Judy, essa é a Melissa ficará com o legista hoje. – Disse impaciente.

- Eu pensei que já havia se encerrado as aulas de aprendizes.

- Não Judy, essa é especial. – tentava se controlar ele.

- Tudo bem, Melissa sente-se ali perto da Lindsay, eu vou avisar o Dr. – Disse apontando para uma menina de cabelos loiros.

Grissom a ouvir o o nome Lindsay se virou para vê-la. Lindsay acenou com a mão e voltou a ler a sua revista.

- Mel preste atenção, não se meta em encrencas, não saia do prédio e obedeça o legista em tudo o que ele falar, entendeu?

- Sim Senhor! – Disse tirando sarro da cara dele e se foi se sentar.

Grissom se foi para o seu escritório.

- Oi. – Disse Mel a menina loira.

- Eu não estou afim de falar agora. – Disse sem ao menos olhá-la.

Mel revirou os olhos e ficou observando o lugar.

- Desculpa, é que estou com raiva da minha mãe. – Disse Lind arrependida.

- Tudo bem! – Sorriu. – Você também veio para o estágio?

- Não eu sou a filha das umas da CSI'S, ela ficou de sair comigo hoje e não apareceu, eu vim...Uhm... Saber o que aconteceu. Eu você vi que chegou com o Grissom, vocês se conhecem?

- Eu e minha mãe viemos passar alguns dias com a Sara, minha mãe é amiga dela desde a faculdade, o Grissom e eu não nos demos muito bem, sinceramente ele é meio "quieto". – Disse a ultima frase baixinho.

- Com base ao Grissom eu concordo, eu sei quem é você a minha mãe me falou de vocês. – Disse ela se lembrando.

- Melissa o Legista te espera. – Disse Judy da sua mesa.


	14. Chapter 14

- Eu já estou indo. – Disse se levantando. – Espera qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Lindsay Willows, mas você pode me chamar de Lind.

- Eu sou Melissa Brankofer, mas pode me chamar de Mel. – E se foi ela até a sala do legista.

- Oi meu nome é Melissa, eu vim passar o dia aqui com o legista. – Disse ela abrindo devagar a porta.

- Sim o Grissom me falou de você, eu sou David o ajudante o Doutor, entre eu vou Le explicar tudo. – Disse ele Cortez.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu.

No Escritório do Grissom.

- Oi Gil, passei aqui para falar que o Conrad está te procurando. – Disse Cath.

- O que eu fiz agora? – Suspirou de frustração ele.

- Boa sorte. – Disse ela saindo com um sorrisinho.

- Em falar em boa sorte, eu vi a Lindsay na recepção. – Falou ele antes de ela sair.

- Como assim a Lindsay? Mas que Droga!

- O que aconteceu? – Disse ele integrado.

- Eu fiquei de sair com ela hoje, mas eu não tinha terminado o meu caso e no meio de tudo isso esqueci de avisar ela. – Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Acho que você vai precisar de mais sorte do que eu. – Sorriu ele.

Na sala do Conrad.

- Grissom que história é essa que uma estagiaria chegou de ultima hora? E ela chegou com você, nós não somos uma creche, somos um laboratório de criminalística. – Disse irritado.

- Ela é filha da amiga da Sara, tem boas notas e está querendo ser legista a mãe dela é uma ótima especialista e é reconhecida por toda a América.

- Sério e qual é o nome dela? – Disse sarcástico.

- Amy Brankofer.

Conrad ficou branco.

- Você está bem? – Disse confuso.

- Sim estou, pode ir Grissom. – Disse se sentando.


	15. Chapter 15

Grissom não entendeu a reação de Conrad, mas não ligou muito, pois ele também era estranho.

- Me desculpa? – Disse Catherine se aproximando da filha.

- Não! – Disse fria. – Essa já e a segunda vez se você não quiser sair comigo é só avisar.

- Não pense assim é claro que eu quero sair com você, mas as coisas hoje não deram muito certo.

- Elas nunca dão quando se trata de mim. – E saiu triste.

Catherine ia atrás da filha, mas sentiu uma mão lhe parando em seu ombro, era Warrick.

- Deixa que eu vou. – E lá se foi ele indo em direção a que a poucos segundos Lindsay foi.

No Necrotério.

- Está vendo isso? – Disse David apontando para dentro do cadáver. – Significa que foi asfixiado.

- Nossa que legal, quero dizer não a parte dele está morto, mas... – Disse ela procurando as palavras certas.

- Eu sei o que quis dizer Melissa. – Sorriu ele.

- Onde está o Doutor?

- Ele foi chamado a uma cena de crime e logo estará de volta. – Voltou a mexer no corpo.

-Uhm... Eu vou ver se tem algo para comer na geladeira do laboratório, você quer alguma coisa?

- Não pode ir, eu estou de regime e trago a minha própria comida. – A verdade é que David sabia das experiências que Grissom guardava na geladeira, mas queria ver a reação da menina.

Ela estava andando, quando chegou na sala de descanso viu que ninguém se encontra ali, então até a geladeira.

- Ei o que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse uma voz firme que fez Melissa se arrepiar.

- Eu estava vendo se tem algo comestível nessa geladeira. – Disse a morena, quando Conrad viu seus olhos castanhos ficou sem palavras.

- O senhor está bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim estou, é... Que você me lembra alguém, eu tenho uma geladeira particular na minha sala quer ir ver se tem algo que goste?

- Deve ser melhor que isto. – Disse ela mostrando um pote que continha um liquido verde e gosmento.

- Espere, mas o Grissom me proibiu de ficar andando pelo laboratório. – Disse ela recuando.

- Não se preocupe com ele, e além do mais eu sou o chefe dele. – Disse sorrindo.

- Ah... Então você é o careca. – Disse ela as gargalhadas.

- CARECA? – Disse sem entender.

- É assim que a Sara de chama.

- Eu já devia saber. – Disse ele revirando os olhos. – Então vamos?

- Sim. - E lá se foram eles.


	16. Chapter 16

Warrick estava no estacionamento procurando uma cabeça loira, quando a encontrou, sentada, no estacionamento chorando.

- Está tudo bem honey? – Disse se aproximando da menina.

- O que você acha? Por que ela sempre tem que fazer isso comigo? – Disse chorosa.

- Não é por que ela quer. – Disse ele passando o seu braço nos ombros dela.

- Será que ela não me ama mais? – Disse como se fosse uma menininha aborrecida.

- Nunca pense assim Lind, a sua mãe te ama muito, ela não pára de falar em você aqui no LAB.

- Então por que ela me trata assim? Eu me sinto como um dos criminosos que ela prende. – Voltou ela chorar.

Warrick não tinha palavras, mas a única coisa que pode faz era abraçá-la.

- Sara amiga, eu estou muito cansada e esse seu amigo é muito legal. – Disse Amy se jogando no sofá.

- Sim ele é legal e solteiro também. – Disse se juntando ao lado de sua amiga.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isto? – Perguntou com os olhos fechados.

- " A obrigada por levar a minhas compras Nick" – Repetiu as palavras que Amy havia pronunciado a alguns minutos antes.

- Eu apenas o agradeci, por que é pecado?

- Não, mas precisava dar-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz? – Perguntou Sara olhando para a sua amiga.

- Uhm... Ele é um fofo só isso. – Balançou os seus ombros. – Eu vou ligar para a Melissa.

Sara revirou os olhos.

LIGAÇÃO.

_- Oi Mãe Tudo bem? – Disse a filha aparentemente alegre._

_- Sim eu só liguei para saber se você está bem. – Disse visivelmente nervosa_

_- Sim estou, aqui é muito legal, agora eu estou caçando algo para comer, por que se dependesse do Grissom eu comeria umas daquelas coisas que ele fala que é experimento._

_- Você quer que eu leve algo para você comer?_

_- Não precisa o Conrad tem umas coisas muito chiques aqui na geladeira dele – Disse ela olhando dentro da geladeira._


	17. Chapter 17

_Amy ficou muda, esse nome lhe dava ânsia de vomito. – Qualquer coisa me ligue, tchau e se comporte. _

_- Tchau mãe, te amo. – E desligou._

FIM DA LIGAÇÃO

- Sara precisamos conversar. – Disse ela ainda com os olhos focados no celular.

- Nossa Conrad, onde você consegue essas coisas? – Disse Amy abrindo um pote com estrogonofe.

- Eu mesmo que faço. – Disse lhe entregando os talheres. – Era a sua mãe no telefone?

- Sim, ela estava muito estranha na ligação. – Comentou ela.

- Melissa engula a comida antes de falar, por favor. – Disse ele fazendo careta.

- Desculpe-me. – Disse limpando a sua boca com um guardanapo. – Quem é essa mulher na foto?

Disse ela apontando para uma foto em cima da estante.

- É uma grande amiga que conheci há muito tempo atrás. – Disse sorrindo.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Nós nos separamos. – Disse num muxoxo.

Uhm... – Disse terminando de comer.

- Muito obrigada pela comida estava deliciosa. – Disse se levantando, quando estava quase saindo ele a chamou.

- Não vai querer a sobremesa?

- Já que insiste, quem sou eu para negar? – Disse dando a meia volta.

Grissom estava em seu escritório, era a primeira vez que tinha terminado de fazer todos os relatórios, não tinha nada para fazer, mas tinha muita coisa para pensar.

Tirou os seus óculos, colocou os seus cotovelos em cima da mesa e suas palmas das mãos tampando o seu rosto. Subiu um silêncio tenso, quando como um desenho animado surgiu uma lâmpada em sua cabeça.

- Alô eu sou Gil Grissom quero fazer uma reserva!.

- Para amanhã à tarde, sim sou, meu número?

- Há meu número VIP, é 3.671.

- Sim, até amanhã. – E desligou, ele estava sorridente em seu coração havia uma satisfação muito grande.

**Botarei o nome de todas as leitoras (es) em uma página especial, se não comentou comente, para que seu nome apareça...**

**Desde Já Obrigada!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Leitoras_

_Fanfiction_

**_Carla;_**

**_Nan3da;_**

**_Kathyanne;_**

**_Sidle girl;_**

**_daniM;_**

**_Jeh - Elaine;_**

**_Luanacsiforever;_**

**_Talita Sidle;_**

**_Mor;_**

**_Vitoria;_**

**_Josy2 & As pessoas da Faculdade dela Também._**

___Comunidade " Fanfic CSI"No Orkut._

**_Yara;_**

**_Claudia;_**

**_Snearker;_**

**_Sara;_**

**_Roberta Messi;_**

**_Eduarda;_**

**_Rayany;_**

**_Drª Allison;_**

**_Pierre;_**

**_gabriella;_**

**_Jessy Clarke;_**

**_◘◘ Carla;_**

**_Gih;_**

**_Ziane;_**

**_Myrelle;_**

**_Dreza;_**

**_Dominatrix Sara;_**

**_-Alicee Fox;_**

**_Sara ann,_**

**_Creativitá;_**

**_Isabella Del Carmo;_**

**_Camila Andrade;_**

**_ Thaina ;_**

**_Carol._**

**_Agradeço a todas pelos comentarios _**


	19. Chapter 19

Ele precisava falar com Catherine agora, ele foi a procura como um caçador á procura de sua presa.

- CATH. – Gritou ele.

- Grissom quer me matar? – Disse ela ofegante por causa do susto que levará. – O que quer?

- Preciso de um favor. – Disse El e nervoso.

- Está bem homem me fale.

- Aqui não, venha no meu escritório.

E lá foram eles.

XX

Amy estava no banho, precisava descarregar toda aquela tensão, depois de muito tempo ela desligou o chuveiro e foi se trocar, mais antes disso seu celular tocou.

_- Alô? – Disse ela confusa por não identificar o numero de telefone que á ligava._

_- Oi Amy sou eu o Nick, estou atrapalhando? – Disse ele nervoso._

_- Tirando que acabei de tomar banho e estou enrolada numa toalha, nada. – Sorriu._

_- Então eu ligo mais tarde._

_- Não pode ficar, uhm... O que quer?_

_- Eu queria te pedir para sair hoje a noite, pode ser? – Disse ele pausadamente._

_- Claro! – Disse alegre_

_- Eu te pego as 20hrs?_

_- estarei pronta. – E desligou. _

No andar de baixo.

_- Alô? _

_- Sara é a Catherine eu estava pensando por que não vamos jantar? Você sabe para por as fofocas em dia._

_- Eu não sei, hoje é a folga coletiva, e também tem a Amy, eu não sei. – Disse ela desanimada._

_- Eu tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar, faz muito tempo que não comemos nada juntas, conversamos. – Insistia ela._

_- Tudo bem eu vou, que horas?_

_- Ás 20hrs está bom? Eu vou te mandar a mensagem com o endereço do restaurante._

_- Tudo bem até a noite. – E desligou._


	20. Chapter 20

Amy desceu alegre, queria contar a novidade para a sua amiga.

- Eu vou jantar hoje. – Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ás 20hrs. – Disseram novamente juntas.

As duas se sentaram no sofá.

- Bom, nós temos a Melissa, como obstáculo. – Disse Amy.

- Ela poderia ficar com a Lindsay, a filha da Cath. – Disse Sara.

- É mais fácil ela ficar com o Grissom, é mais seguro. – Disse Amy.

- Eu vou avisar ele. – Disse pegando o celular.

- Grissom, eu vou sair com a Cath hoje e a Amy tem um encontro hoje também, você pode ficar cuidando da Mel?

- É... Eu não sei... – Disse ele abalado. Catherine que estava ao seu lado e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – E desligou.

- Cath? – Disse ele confuso.

- Vamos fazer assim, quando meu turno acabar eu levo a Melissa para a minha casa e você vai jantar, além do mais Lindsay está precisando de amigas decentes. – Bufou.

XX

- Mandou me chamar? – Disse Melissa aparecendo na porta do escritório do Gil.

- Sim, hoje eu vou ter que sair, e a sua mãe e a Sara também...

- Então eu vou ficar sozinha! – Disse ela toda empolgada cortando Grissom.

- Não, você irá para a casa da Cath, ela está te esperando. – Disse ele se levantando.

- Mas ás que horas vou embora?

- Não sei, talvez amanhã. – Disse ele com uma risada de canto de boca.

- Entendi noite romântica, mas e a minha mãe vai com vocês por que isso é muito nojento. – Disse fazendo careta.

- Sua mãe, vai sair com outra pessoa. – Disse irritado.

- Está bem, só fiz uma pergunta "inocente" não precisa ficar irritado. – Sorriu.


	21. Chapter 21

- A Cath já está te esperando, tchau. – Disse a empurrando para fora.

- Ei. – Resmungou ela.

XX

- Como estou? – Disse Amy mostrando a roupa que ela estava usando.

- Você está linda. – Disse Sara. – E eu?

- Você vai sair com uma amiga ou paquerar os gatinhos? – Sorrio

- Você acha que exagerei? – Disse olhando para o vestido preto, tomara que caia, com o comprimento até em cima dos joelhos.

- Não você está fabulosa, sabe aquela sandália prateada de salto fino? Coloque-a. – Sorrio ela.

- Que horas você vai voltar? – Disse enquanto procurava as sandálias.

- Não sei talvez amanhã, não tenho certeza. – Seus olhos refletiam um sorriso maléfico. – E você?

- Até parece que eu vou passar a noite toda fora com a Catherine. – Revirou os olhos.

- Só te digo uma coisa, use proteção você viu no que deu, eu não usei e nasceu uma pirralha que acha que é a minha mãe. – E saiu.

Sara ficou confusa. – Ela acha que vou ter um filho com a Cath? Ou pensar em dormir com ela. – Pensou fazendo careta.

XX

Grissom estava na casa de Warrick.

- Experimente esse. – Disse Rick.

- Não eu ainda não gostei, tem que ser algo assim chamativo, suave, forte. – Disse desolado.

- Não tem como te agradar. – Disse essas palavras propositalmente. – Mas este é especial experimente.

- Perfeito, mas por que é especial? Disse curioso.

- Foi o que eu usei no primeiro encontro perfeito na minha vida com a mulher perfeita. – Disse alegre.

- Fala logo que é a Catherine. – Disse passando o perfume.

- Ei,não é para tomar banho com ele não. – Disse tomando da mão dele. – Então está pronto?

- Não. – Disse nervoso. – Eu estou com medo de que ela nunca me perdoe.


	22. Chapter 22

- Todos os casamentos têm fogo, você se lembra de mim? Eu tive queimaduras de terceiro Grau, nós sempre vamos levar isto.

Grissom se lembrou no dia em que a Sara pediu uma dispensa de seis meses, parecia um _dejavú_ naquela conversa que teve com Catherine naquela noite.

XX

Grissom estava no andar de cima do restaurante, onde apenas os Vips ficam, a vista é magnífica realmente Las Vegas a noite parece a cidade Luz.

- Senhor, sua companhia acabou de entrar. – Disse o Garçom.

Grissom? Eu pensei que iria jantar com a Catherine. – Disse ela surpresa.

- Se eu disse se para jantar comigo você aceitaria?

- tem razão, mas eu posso te deixar e ir embora. – Disse se virando.

- Honey, por favor vamos conversar?

Ele havia lhe tocado na parte mais sensível, o tom da voz melosa que só ele sabe fazer.

- Está bem você venceu. – Ela se sentou. – O que quer me dizer?

- Podemos comer primeiro? – Ele não esperou a resposta e chamou o garçom.

- Pode trazer agora! – O garçom acenou com a cabeça.

- Trazer o que?

- a comida. – Disse ele no tom obvio.

- Você nem sabe o que vou pedir?

Tem razão, o que quer comer?

- Lasanha vegetariana, macarrão com bastante molho, salada e um refrigerante.

- Eu já pedi.

Como assim, como você sabia?

- Eu posso ser fechado, mas presto muito atenção nos detalhes. – deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Sara ainda continuava com a boca aberta.

XX

- Esse é o melhor restaurante da cidade. – Disse Nick.

- Não precisava disso, nós podíamos pedir uma pizza e assistir filme. – Disse Amy.

- Eu quero te dar e te mostrar sempre o melhor. – Disse ele.


	23. Chapter 23

- Falando assim você me deixa sem graça. – Disse ela corada.

- Desculpa, eu não queria te ofender. – Disse ele envergonhado.

- No que posso ajudá-los? – Disse a recepcionista.

- Eu tenho uma reserva no nome de Stokes. – Disse ele.

A Mulher olhou para o caderno de reservas – Há Sim! Sr. Stokes vou levá-los até lá. – Sorriu

- Sentem o garçom logo virá aqui. – E se retirou.

- Nossa esse lugar é incrível. – Disse Amy maravilhada.

- Eu sabia que iria gostar. – Disse com um rosto de bobo apaixonado.

Ela olhou em volta e viu. – Aqueles não são a Sara e o Grissom?

- Nossa! Que coincidência! – Disse ele espantado. – Você quer ir lá falar com eles?

- É melhor não, eles têm muito que conversar. – Sorriu ela.

- Você tem razão! – Concordou ele.

XX

Os dois estavam comendo quieto, um silêncio assustador afinal.

- A comida está deliciosa. – Comentou ela.

- Sim e este frango então, Uhm... , está maravilhoso. – Disse ele proposital.

Sara olhou para o prato de Grissom. – Parece apetitoso mesmo.

Grissom a olhou intrigado. – Eu pensei que fosse vegetariana.

- Eu pensei que você prestasse atenção nos detalhes. – Disse roubando um pedaço de frango do prato dele.

- Hey! – Protestou ele.

XX

- Como está a sua filha? – Perguntou Nick Puxando assunto.

- Ela está na casa de uma amiga da Sara, eu acho que o nome dela é Catherine. – Sorriu ela.

- Eu queria conhecê-la.

- A Amiga da Sara? – se espantou ela.

- não a sua filha. – Disse ele rindo da situação.

- Ahm... – Corou ela.


	24. Chapter 24

- os pedidos Senhores. – Disse o garçom.

XX

- Você se sente mal? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado.

- Não! – Disse com a boca cheia.

- Sara você é vegetariana, você é a favor dos animais. – Disse ele atordoado.

- e o que tem a ver? – Disse ela não entendendo nada.

- SARA VOCÊ NÃO COME CARNE. – falou ele bem devagar para que ela possa entender.

Sara arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo até o banheiro, Grissom foi atrás dela.

XX

- Nossa essa comida é MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA. – Disse ela apontando para o prato.

- Eu disse que iria gostar! – Sorriu ele.

Foi nessa hora que eles viram a Sara correndo e o Grissom atrás dela.

- Esses dois, bem que se merecem. – Riu ela.

- E eu te mereço? – Perguntou Nick.

- Você é muito bom pra mim. – Disse ela fazendo charme.

- Eu não sou melhor só quero ser seu. – Disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Então você me merece. – Sussurrou ela.

XX

Você quer? – Disse Lindsay oferecendo uma lata de coca-cola.

- Não, eu não tomo refrigerante, só suco. – Disse Melissa.

- Nós temos suco na geladeira vou pegar pra você. – Disse Cath.

- Não! Eu não estou com sede. – Disse se levantando para impedir Catherine.

- Mãe por que não vamos pro cinema? – Disse Lindsay.

- Por que está frio, e hoje vai passar um filme bem legal na TV. – Disse Cath Bufando.

- Eu vou pro banheiro. – Disse a loira.

No Banheiro ela pegou o celular e discou.


	25. Chapter 25

- Oi War eu queria ir pro cinema quer ir junto?

- Claro! – Disse ele.

- Tudo bem então liga para a mamãe e a convida para ir pro cinema. – Disse Lindsay.

- Por que eu? Você não disse para ir ao cinema? Porque eu tenho que convidá-la?

-Por que ela não quer ir e se você convidar ela concerteza ela vai, entendeu aonde eu quero chegar?

- Infelizmente sim! – Deu uma risada discreta.

- Desligando. – E fechou o celular com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que demorou? – Perguntou Melissa.

- Você viu como eu estava? Eu fui me arrumar.

Neste momento o celular de Cath tocou.

XX

Grissom estava na porta do banheiro esperando ela sair.

- honey! O que aconteceu? – Disse ele segurando as mãos dela.

- Deve ter sido o frango. – Disse ela pondo a mão na barriga.

- Vem vamos para casa. – Disse ele passando os braços pela cintura dela.

- Eu queria passar na farmácia primeiro. – Disse ela.

- Eu compro pra você.

- NÃO, não precisa eu Compro coisas de mulher. – Disse ela num susto.

- Até parece que eu nunca comprei "essas coisas de Mulheres". – Disse ele suspeitoso.

- Eu sei Honey, mas é melhor eu ir comprar. – Disse ela muito rápido.

- Está bem! – Disse ele abrindo a porta do carro.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu ela.


	26. Chapter 26

XX

- Eu estava pensando, eu adorei a idéia de ir ao cinema. – Disse Cath Sorridente.

- Mas Você disse que não queria ir. – Disse Melissa sem entender.

- Eu já estou arrumada! – Disse Lindsay triunfante.

XX

- Eu vou ao banheiro!. – Disse Sara assim que chegou em casa.

- Sara! – Disse ele segurando o seu braço. – O que está acontecendo? Se sente mal?

- Não, eu... Eu... Não sei... – Disse começando a chorar.

Grissom a envolveu em seus braços. – Você confia em mim?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então me conte.

- Papai. – Disse ela abafando o seu rosto no peito dele.

Papai? Querida eu não entendi? – Disse ele confuso.

Sara levantou os olhos molhados e fixou seu olhar nos olhos azul céu dele.

- Ai meu Deus, nós... Nós... Vamos ter um bebe? Eu vou ser pai? – Disse ele eufórico.

- Eu sabia. – Disse ela triste indo ao banheiro.

Grissom ficou parado ainda não acreditando no que há poucos minutos havia ouvido, ele pegou as chaves do carro e saiu aéreo.

Sara estava no banheiro aos prantos, secou as lagrimas olhou para o espelho e foi quando ouviu a porta se fechando.

- Sua burra,burra,burra. – Ela secou as lagrimas e saiu para dar uma volta.

XX

- Eu MAEI o filme. – Disse Lindsay entrando em casa. – E você Mel?

- Foi legal! – Disse ela se sentando no sofá.

- Legal? Aquele cara é um gato. – Disse Lind se sentando ao lado da garota. – E eu não estou falando do ator. – Disse com uma piscadela.

- Do que está falando? – Disse ela desviando o olhar.

- Do garoto que se sentou ao seu lado é claro! – Sorriu ela.


	27. Chapter 27

- Lindsay. – Reprovou a sua mãe.

- War você vai dormir aqui? – Disse a menina mudando de assunto.

- Não eu tenho que descansar para o turno de amanhã. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

- Mas já é tarde, é perigoso e ainda mais o seu carro está na oficina.

XX

Grissom havia voltado com duas sacolas enormes em suas mãos, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele olhou em volta e viu a casa, escuro, sombria, fria. – Sara? – Ele a chamava, mas nada se ouvia, foi quando em cima de uma cômoda ele viu o seguinte recado.

"Eu fui dar uma volta, volto logo

S.S.G"

Ele olhou pela janela e viu que estava muito escuro, já passava das 21h00min, ele foi atrás dela.

XX

Estavam Lindsay e Melissa na sala e Cath e Warrick na cozinha quando a campainha tocou.

- Pois não. – Disse Lindsay abrindo a porta.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Catherine. – Disse ele muito nervoso.

- MÃE É PRA VOCÊ! – Gritou ela ainda na porta.

Chegando lá Cath tomou um grande susto.

- Ecklie o que faz aqui? – Disse ela desconfiada.

- Eu posso falar com você, só nós dois? – Disse ele olhando para o pequeno publico dentro da casa.

- Sim!. – Disse ela fechando a porta atrás de si. – O que quer?

XX

Grissom encontrou Sara em um parque próximo a casa do casal, ela estava sentada em um banco branco com um olhar muito distante, ele devagar tocou o seu ombro.

- Honey o que faz aqui nesta hora? – Disse ele sentando ao seu lado, quando ele olhou direito percebeu as pequenas lagrimas que corriam na face de sua amada, em um impulso ele a abraçou.

- O que há de errado? – Disse ele limpando as quentes lagrimas dela.

- Você odiou a idéia, você odiou esse bebe, nós nunca falamos sobre isso eu sabia que você ia odiar isso, eu sou uma burra, burra...


	28. Chapter 28

- Hey!. – Disse ele olhando para os olhos dela.- Quem disse que odiei?

- Quando terminei de falar, você deu meia volta e foi embora. – Disse ela num tom baixo.

- Desculpa por isso, eu apenas estava feliz e surpreso então eu fui em uma loja e comprei algumas coisas para o nosso bebe. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- O que? – Disse ela curiosa.

- Venha eu vou mostrar! – Disse ele a puxando pela mão.

XX

- Melissa podemos conversar? – Disse Catherine entrando para dentro de casa.

- Claro! – Respondeu a garota.

- Venha até a cozinha por favor. – E lá foram as duas.

- Você terá que ir com o Eckilie. – Disse a loira.

- Mas por que? – Disse ela sem entender.

- Ele vai te explicar tudo, mas você irá ter que ir.

- Mas eu o conheci hoje, eu nem sei quem ele é direito, por que eu tenho que ir?

Catherine suspirou bem fundo. – Eu nunca te mandaria passar a noite com alguém que eu não confiaria. – Ela pegou um papel e uma caneta anotou algo e entregou para ela. – Aqui está o meu telefone, meu celular, o celular do Warrick e também da Lindsay qualquer coisa é só ligar.

A menina balançou a cabeça em afirmativo e foi para o quarto pegar as coisas. Quando ela estava quase indo em borá, se virou para Cath e disse:

- Avisa a minha mãe?

- Claro querida.- Sorriu Cath.

- Obrigada e lá se foi ela.

XX

- Eu não acredito, Gil uma aranha de brinquedo? – Disse ela abrindo mais as sacolas. – O que é isso?

- Eu vi a algumas semanas e sinceramente gostei de comprar. – Disse ele

- Chapéu infantil do _Mickey Mouse. _Nós nem sabemos se é menina ou menino. – Disse ela dando risada da impolgação do marido.

- Eu sei que é azul, mas ficaria bonito em uma menininha também. – Disse ele balançando os ombros.


	29. Chapter 29

O telefone tocou.

_- Alô? – Disse Sara. _

_- Sar é a Catherine temos um problema. – Disse ela nervosa._

_- O que houve?_

_- Ecklie veio aqui em casa e levou a Melissa._

_- Mas por que você deixou ele levá-la?_

_- Ele tinha uma ordem do juiz está bem, pelo que entendi a menina é filha dele._

_- Como? Eu não estou entendendo._

_- Nem eu, ele veio junto com uma viatura, eu não pode fazer nada, me desculpa Sara. – Disse a loira chorando._

_- Tudo bem, eu vou avisar a Amy. – E desligou._

- O que houve? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado pelo estado que Sara havia ficado

XX

Isso não pode ser verdade. – Dizia Melissa.

- Mas creio que é verdade, eu analisei tudo, verifiquei todo o seu passado e da sua mãe depois que eu a deixei. – Disse ele abaixando a voz.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu a deixei?

- Não. Porque ela nunca me contou? – Disse a menina em lagrimas.

- Eu juro para você se ela tivesse me contado eu participaria da sua vida, eu não abandonaria em uma situação dessas.

- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha!

- Tudo bem eu vou colocar a suas coisas lá em cima. – Disse ele.


	30. Chapter 30

XX

Sua boca brincava com a pele da barriga dela, sinceramente ele estava amando os risos dela.

- Você quer parar? Está me torturando. – Dizia ela.

Mas ele não parava.

- Nick, o telefone. Disse Amy com dificuldade.

- Deixa tocar, agora que estava ficando bom. – Disse ele por cima dela.

- Se você parar agora na próxima vai ser melhor... –Disse ela com uma piscadela.

* Unf... – Suspirou ele.

XX

- CONRAD DEVOLVA A MINHA FILHA. – Gritava ela do lado de fora da casa dele.

- Calma Amy, nós viemos aqui só para ver o que está acontecendo. – Dizia Grissom tentando acalmá-la.

- NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FICAR QUIETA GRISSOM, COMO ELE PODE PEGAR A MINHA FILHA DESTE JEITO? ESSE CANALHA QUE DIREITO ELE TEM? – Ela chorava.

Conrad abriu a porta.

- AMY VOCÊ QUER CALAR A BOCA, NÃO ESTÁ VENDO O ESCANDALO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEIO DA RUA? – Disse ele também se alterando.

- QUEM VOCÊ MANDOU CALAR A BOCA? – Já ia ela para cima dele, mas sendo segurada por Sara e Grissom. - IDIOTA DEIXA EU MOSTRAR COMO SE CALA A BOCA DE ALGUÉM.

Nick que até agora não estava muito a "par da situação" se manifestou abraçando Amy por trás e sussurrando para que ela se acalmasse.

- Venha entre todos vocês. – Disse Conrad.

- Eu quero uma explicação! – Ordenava Amy, um pouco mais calma.

- Quem deve uma explicação aqui é você! – Retrucou ele.

- Está bem!. Disse ela – Eu descobri a uns meses logo após de você ir embora, minha mãe me ajudou a cuidar da Mel, com isso eu pude entrar na faculdade e foi ai que conheci a Sara e depois o Grissom. Sua vez.

- Por que ela é a minha filha. – Disse simplesmente. – Mas por que não me contou?

- Por que você sumiu sem dar noticias, nem sabia se você estava vivo, nós éramos jovens ( bem mais jovens) era só para curtição, mas aconteceu. – Disse ela a ponto de chorar.

- Eu sinto muito se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria... – Suspirou ele.


	31. Chapter 31

- Tudo diferente. – Sussurrou Sara para ninguém em especial, mas foi ouvida por todos que estavam na sala.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a minha filha. – Disse Amy.

- Sem te ofender mãe, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui, preciso por a cabeça em ordem. – Disse Melissa saindo a onde estava escondida. Amy ao ver os olhos da filha sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Tudo bem!. – Disse ela e logo após se foi.

XX

- Tudo estava indo tão bem! – Disse Grissom ao lado de sua esposa já em casa.

- Quando tudo está bem, sempre há alguma coisa para não dar certo!. – Disse ela com certo desanimo.

- Você está bem querida? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Sim. – Disse posando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Apenas estou com medo, você sabe muitas coisas ruins aconteceu comigo e só quero ter paz daqui por diante.

- Que tal começarmos com uma bela massagem no banho? – Disse ele com um lindo sorriso maroto.

XX

- O que está fazendo aqui garoto? – Disse a policial.

- Pensando. – Disse ele.

- Mas tão próximo do parapeito deste edifício?

- Eu estava morando entre os lobos e nem sabia, eu tinha uma cobra como pai, e o pior só descobrir isso quando a única pessoa que me podia dar as respostas a qual procurei a vida toda morreu.

- Venha eu te pago um lanche, assim podemos conversar. – O menino olhou para baixo como se pensasse muito bem em pular, mas ele sentiu sendo puxado para longe, mas ao olhar em volta viu ninguém, apenas uma policial a dois metros de distancia.


	32. Chapter 32

Quinze dias depois

Tudo estava indo muito bem, Amy se acertou com sua filha e com Ecklie, a menina iria passar os feriados com ele, Nick arranjou uma namorada e está curtindo bastante, Grissom está parecendo que inverteu de papel, ele está grávido ao invés de Sara.

- Olá eu sou a detetive Margaret, gostaria de falar com a Senhora Sara Sidle. – Diz uma mulher de cabelos lisos e negros, para a secretaria Judy.

- Só um minuto! – Diz ela.

- Olá eu sou Sara Sidle, algum problema? – Diz ela para a detetive.

- Depende o ponto de vista. – Respondeu ela. - Você conhece algum Robert?

- Não sinto muito! – Disse ela já indo embora.

- E Charles Ebert?

Sara automaticamente parou e olhou para a detetive.

- O que tem ele?

- Nós estamos investigando ele e descobrimos o paradeiro da mãe dele. – Disse ela dando os ombros.

- Como assim descobriram o paradeiro da mãe dele? Ele foi seqüestrado pelo pai! – Disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sinto muito sobre isso, eu venho de Nova York só para te dizer que nós os encontramos. – Disse a policial feliz.

As lagrimas desciam de seus olhos: - Meu filho, vocês encontraram o meu filho...

- Sim, ele está bem, mas a senhora terá que vir conosco para a delegacia, como ele é menor de idade... Você sabe o procedimento.

- Sim sei! – Disse sorrindo. – Acho que não vão precisar de mim por agora, vamos?

- Claro! – Sorriu a morena com o entusiasmo de Sara.

Chegando a delegacia.

- Nossa... – Ela chorava sem cessar. – Senti tanta a sua falta.

- Eu queria tanto te conhecer e não apenas te imaginar nos meus sonhos! – Chorava também o garoto.

- Eu te procurei tanto, em todos os lugares que podia, fiz muitas denuncias, cheguei até pensar que estava morto, mas você está bem aqui na minha frente. – Ela o abraçava com tanta força que parecia que queria o fundir a si mesmo.


	33. Chapter 33

- Você me fez muita falta. – Ele afundava a cabeça no ombro de Sara.

- Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse uma voz masculina na entrada da delegacia.

- Grissom? O que faz aqui? – Disse ela sem se desgrudar do garoto.

- Estava acabando de interrogar um suspeito quando te vi aqui. – Disse ele olhando para o garoto magricela de cabelos castanhos.

- Grissom quero que conheça Charles. – Disse ela sorrindo para o garoto. – Ele é meu filho.

Grissom sentiu o chão se afundar diante de ti, sua mente não parava de fazer perguntas.

- Dear Eu te explico. – Disse ela se sentando. – Antes de entrar para a faculdade eu havia me envolvido com um homem três anos mais velho que eu, ele já estava prestes a terminar a faculdade de química, nós nos relacionamos e poucos meses depois descobri que estava grávida, ele odiou a idéia, mas ia me ver regularmente, assim que tive Charles eu fui para a faculdade onde conheci Amy – Sorriu ao se lembrar – Certo dia quando voltei para casa minha mãe adotiva estava desmaiada no chão e meu bebe havia sumido, logo encontrei um bilhete dele dizendo que o seu filho iria o substituir nos negócios da família e que ele não precisava de uma mãe! – As lagrimas começaram a voltar, mas de forma mais violenta.

- Estamos juntos de novo mamãe. – Disse ele passando o braço ao redor de sua mãe. – Tudo acabou agora.

- Eu sinto muito. – Agora foi a vez de Grissom confortá-la, limpou suas lagrimas e encostou a cabeça dele no ombro dela. – Eu sempre estarei aqui...

**Ai que lindinho, se eu terminasse aqui estaria perfeito não estaria? O que vocês acham? Comentem...**


	34. Chapter 34 Final

Três anos depois

- Eu nem acredito! Você está tão linda vestida assim. – Dizia Amy

- Eu não sei, mas eu preferia algo mais simples. – Disse Sara olhando para o espelho.

- Fica quieta e para de se mexer. – Disse a amiga a espetando com uma agulha.

- Ai...- gemeu ela de dor.

Dentro da Igreja.

- Fica quietinha Cielo. – Dizia Charles tentando controlar a sua irmã.

- Feio, Feio... – Dizia ela enquanto tentava tirar o vestidinho.

- Você não está feia, está parecendo uma princesa, agora trate de se comportar se não a mamãe vai ficar triste.

Perto do Altar...

- Que horas são? – Perguntava Grissom ao um de seus padrinhos.

- Você me perguntou isso a dez segundos atrás. – Sorriu Nick.

- Está tudo quase perfeito, a igreja está linda meus filhos estão maravilhosos e a Sara está demorando. – Disse ele afrouxando a gravata.

- Calma Grissom.

1 hora depois.

- Eu "Telo" ir. – Dizia Cielo.

- Você não pode ir, é lua de mel e crianças não podem ir. – Disse Grissom a sua filha de quase três anos.

- Nós vamos nos divertir muito, assistir muita televisão, brincar todo dia e muito mais. – Disse Charles pegando a irmã no colo para consolá-la.

- Doces? – Sorriu ela.

- Sim muitos Doces. – Sorriu ele também. – Agora da Tchau para a mamãe e pro papai.

- Tchau "Mama", Tchau "Papa". – Dizia ela mandando um beijo pela sua pequena mão.

-Oh, minha filha vou sentir tanto a sua falta, e de você também meu filho. – Disse ela chorando.

- Vamos Sara, tchau meninos e se comportem. – Disse ele puxando a Sua Esposa pelo braço.

- Grissom seu chato eu nem me despedir direito deles. – Disse ela emburrada.

- Eu te conheço Sara, daqui a pouco você vai desistir da nossa Lua de Mel. – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

Sara discretamente mostrou a língua para ele.

- Eu vi isso Miss Grissom. – Sorriu ele.

- Grande coisa. – Bufou.

~Fim~

**Espero que tenham gostado comentem e de suas opiniões, não importando do país, se os comentários sejam bons ou maus...**

**Obrigada!**


End file.
